


Compromise

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Gar doesn't give good advice, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Wally being an adorkable nerd is not comfortable with 'Doing it' but every relationship needs a compromise, even if you find it in the weirdest (hottest) 9f ways.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symone_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Home For Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987137) by [Symone_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole). 



“West. “ Damian said sternly and Wally frowned. 

 

“Wayne.” 

 

“You're childish. “ Damian snorted and Wally sighed

 

“How am  **_I_ ** childish exactly?”

 

“Even after dinner you won't even consider having sex with me.” Damian pouted slightly .

 

“Damian I know I said we would talk about it but that didn't help shit.” Wally said quietly and Damian frowned before furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

“I've done everything I can to show you I'm ready and you  **won't even consider it?** ” Great Damian was angry. 

 

“Damn right  Damian, you're not understanding that's a tough subject for me I don't want to hurt you even with what everyone said.” Wally huffed as Damian scowled. 

 

“I want this West I've been hurt in numerous ways, this doesn't scare me, not even  _ close _ , I. want. you. Understand that?” Damian asked and Wally buried his head in his hands. 

 

“D, you've put me in a tough spot fear can't just  **disappear** . It doesn't work like that and you completely ambushed me for god's sake!” Wally groaned as Damian pulled his shirt over his head. 

 

“Damian what are you-” 

 

“It's my room I'll change if I want to, or is seeing me without a simple shirt too much for you?”

 

“That was the stupidest question you've ever asked.” Wally said dryly and Damian snorted. 

 

“You're answers aren't exactly sophisticated West.” 

 

“This is stupid Damian I said no and I mean it!” Damian frowned before growling. 

 

“Fifteen guest rooms, I suggest you choose one, because you're  **not** sleeping in here!” Damian said and Wally grit his teeth. 

 

“I'll do you one better, I don't sleep in this house, I'm going home  **now. “** Wally said and in a flash (No pun intended) he was gone. 

 

Damian threw a fit. By morning his room was trashed lamps broken shelves knocked over hell, somehow the bed got flipped. 

 

A knock on the door came and Damian opened it angrily. 

 

“What!” Damian barked as Gar sighed. 

 

“I heard you and Wally's fight you two okay?” Gar asked and Damian sighed rubbing his temple. 

 

“I have tried every way possible to get him to sleep with me and he won't budge hell he won't even let me perform oral sex on him!” Gar winced at Damian's frustration.

 

“Look it's none of my business but just do your master manipulator thing and flip it on him? Make him think you don't want it. “ Gar offered and Damian hummed in thought. 

 

”But he left he went back to Keystone I...pushed him too much.” Damian said and Gar whistled. 

 

“Like I said it's none of my business y'know? I'm just offering support.” Gar said before leaving Damian alone with his thoughts.  

 

 

“So why are we on  _ this _ particular subject again?” Barry asked as he squirmed uncomfortably. 

 

“Damian still wants to have sex, like badly and he keeps pushing but- I just can't I don't want to hurt him I love him too much.”

 

You've been dating for 10 months and still won't stick your hand in the cookie jar?“ Barry asked amused and Wally huffed. 

 

“Quit it. You and him need to stop with the ‘think like a man’ references, I swear. “ Wally said and Barry shrugged. 

 

“Me and Hal went through this too I was scared but in the end he was prepared, and if Damian is like Bruce. He'll be ready.” Barry said and Wally sighed.

 

“Thanks Barry.” Wally said and Barry shrugged. 

 

“Like I said Wally make sure he holds onto something. Tight. But above all do what's right for the both of you.” Barry said and Wally hummed before speeding off. 

 

“Tower call Robin for me. “ Wally commanded as he ran, it was time to settle this. Except, Damian didn't answer. 

 

 

Fuck.

 

“Damn it Damian.” Wally said as he headed towards Wayne manor at top speed.

 

He sped in papers blowing a glass falling and a portrait nearly falling off of the wall. Wally winced as he looked at the damage at least it isn't as bad as what he did to Tokyo.

 

Not nearly as bad. 

 

Wally ran upstairs to Damian's door apology memorized and a serious expression on his face. He opened the door and -

 

Nearly had a heart attack. Damian was on the bed clearly fingering himself. Wally's mouth went dry at the sight. Damian seemed to go faster and faster hitting what Wally guessed to be his prostate(From charts provided by Damian), eyes half lidded but full of lust.

 

“Wa-lly!” He sounded so broken and Wally choked.

 

He'd nearly wrecked himself at the thought of him.

 

He saw Wally but he didn't care all he cares about was getting rid of the itch that comes to life at the mere  **_thought_ ** of Wally. It was on the verge of hurting, but it hurt  **so good** . 

 

His breathing was erratic, chest heaving up and down as he thrusted the digits inside himself, Wally just stood there mouth parted and Damian let him. 

 

He was almost there he was  _ so close,  _ the heat was rising in his core but, Wally stopped his hand. 

 

“C-can I try?” Wally asked nervously and Damian nodded his head as he slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass it the act itself wasn't painful but the  **_itch was unbearable._ **

 

Damian whined loudly as Wally added a finger gently rubbing the walls satisfied when Damian let out a long moan, which he undoubtedly tried to suppress. 

 

“Come on Dami a little louder babe. “ Wally said as he added another finger Damian's hole taking him in greedily. 

 

 

“How does it feel?” Wally asked and Damian bit his lip. 

 

“You feel good.” He said eyes fluttering. 

 

‘ _ So he can still answer me, that's good?’’ _

 

 

“Dami I need you to tell me what you want me to do I can't go  **all the** way with you but I can get pretty close with fingers.”

 

“A-dd another f-finger I want you to- to  **completely ruin** me this time” Damian said clutching the sheets of his bed tightly.  Wally took a deep breath and added a third finger. Damian let out a loud moan of both pain and pleasure after all, he was only on finger two when Wally walked in. 

 

“Faster! West please!” Damian cried and Wally had an idea he followed Damian's request and went faster but he also vibrated his molecules.

 

“Wally!” Damian cried as he came and went numb. His legs felt like jello compared to the times he'd done this by himself.

 

 

“W-was this a good compromise ?” Wally asked but Damian seemingly couldn't talk.

 

“Shit. Okay I'm gonna lay here with you if that's okay? Well I wouldn't know but- I'm gonna shut up now.” Wally said laying with his boyfriend.

 

 

“I love you Damian and one of these days I will go  **there** with you but right now this is okay, this is us.” Wally said before reaching for Damian's lamp. 

 

‘ _ Till then I'll always do my best to love you.’ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
